Thickness of Blood
by Erin Danielle
Summary: A runaway girl transfers to Hogwarts and shakes up the social networks of the fifth year houses. After one shocking letter Harry, Draco and many others learn that blood isnt always thicker than water. Preview sucks R and R!
1. Briar Autumn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N- This takes place the during the fifth year. And I'd like to remind you all that this is called FICTION. And so people, the characters will be OOC, it will go a little fast, and it will be sort of Mary sue. So if anyone submits a review saying that this is OOC, a Mary Sue, or too fast said review will burn in hell. And if you have nothing good to say about this fic then please don't submit a bad review (flame), just stop reading it and never look at it again.

Thank you for your time, now I will get on to the story, enjoy

Chapter 1- Briar Autumn

Draco Malfoy strolled down Diagon Alley in his own little world. He stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and peered inside the window see a girl getting measured for a Hogwarts Robe. The girl had white blonde hair that went to her mid back, her face pale with stunning eyes.

"So, that is the new girl." Lucius Malfoy said appearing behind his son. "She moved here from America, Dumbledore chose a house for her."

"What house is she in?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off the girl.

"I don't know, nobody but Dumbledore knows anything about her. But I think I heard she's going into her 5th year." Lucius said. "I'm going to go to Knockturn Alley. Are you going to go get new robes?"

"Yeah and then I'll get my books and all the other stuff." Draco said. His father nodded, then turned and left. Draco walked into the shop and the blonde girl spun around.

"Hello." She whispered. Draco got onto the footstool next to the girl and he started to get measured.

"You're new?" He said. The girl nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Briar Autumn." The girl said. "What year are you going into?"

"Fifth. You?" Draco said.

"Same." The girl whispered.

"I'm in Slytherin, what about you?" Draco said.

"Slytherin." She said. Draco glanced at the girl and saw her slipping on an ink-black robe, with a Slytherin patch on the chest.

"So, you're a transfer student from America." Draco said.

"How did you know?" Briar asked.

"My dad." Draco said. Briar got off the footstool she was on and slipped off the robe. A woman took the robe and walked away.

Briar looked at the racks of robes, most of the them looked old and ugly. Draco soon appeared next to her and laughed.

"Who would wear something like this?" Briar said pulling out a purple robe with orange poke-a-dots. Draco got a gross look on his face. Briar put it back.

Madam Malkin approached the two with two packages, she handed one to each of the teens. They both paid her and then left.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked.

"I need to get my books, where can I get them?" the girl asked. Draco looked into the girl's eyes and held them for awhile. Her eyes were a deep blue that held so much emotion.

"Flourish and Blotts." Draco said. "Come on, I'm going there too." Draco and Briar walked into Flourish and Blotts and Briar looked around. "Come on." The girl followed Draco to a book shelf and the girl looked around.

"I need to get all the books, don't I?" Briar asked.

"Unless your old school books are the same." Draco said.

"Sadly, no they aren't." Briar said. She looked grimly at the books.

"What's the problem? You look sick." Draco asked pulling out The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5.

"I'm ok, um, do they have second hand books here?" Briar asked looking at her shoes.

"What?" Draco almost shouted.

"I don't have enough money for new books." Briar mumbled.

"I can get them for you." Draco offered. The words left his mouth before he gave them any thought and it took all his might not to retract them. He stared at the girl and took in her appearance. Beautiful face and eyes, that didn't match the raggedy clothes she worn. Draco felt a tug on his heart, and felt the need to take care of the girl, to make sure she got off on the right foot.

"I can't let you do that." Briar said.

"Well, it's not up to you. Besides I have enough money." Draco said. He picked out the books he will need along with the books Briar needed.

"Thank you." Briar whispered.

"So, what type of pure blood family does not have enough money for new books?" Draco asked, assuming the heritage.

"I was adopted by muggles, I never knew my real parents. All I know is that my dad is still alive and has most of the money my mom left me." Briar said.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. Briar just shrugged.

For about the next hour Draco and Briar walked around. Briar got the other things she needed, Draco sometimes paying half of the price.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." Briar said when Draco handed her the chocolate ice cream cone he had bought her.

"Don't worry about it." Draco smiled and then licked his ice cream. The two teens sat on a bench and ate their ice cream.

"Hello, Draco." A tall blonde haired man said approaching the two. "And you are?" He said looking at the girl. Briar gulped.

"Dad, this is Briar Autumn. She's the transfer student from America." Draco said. "Briar, this is my father."

"Nice to meet you, Briar." Lucius stuck out his hand. Briar shook the hand and then shrunk back. "What house?"

"Slytherin." She said.

"Good, better than the other houses, filled with filthy mudbloods." Lucius said.

"How do you know I'm not muggle born?" Briar asked. Lucius glared at the girl. "I was adopted by muggles, I never knew my real parents." She whispered, shrinking back further.

"Very rarely do mudbloods make it into the Slytherin house." Lucius said. Briar nodded.

"Do you know a place to stay?" Briar asked. "Everything is still new to me." Briar looked ar Draco, finding his father frightening.

"You can stay with us." Draco said.

"I couldn't do that." Briar said. "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Draco said.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a second." Lucius said. Draco and Lucius walked to the opposite side of the Alley. "Are you crazy? You just met her and now your asking her if she wants to say with us." Lucius snapped.

"She has no where to go, and she's a Slytherin, and it would only be for tonight and tomorrow, then we go off to school." Draco said.

"Then she can stay in the Leaky Caldron." Lucius said. "Besides you-know-who wants privacy, we are to stay away. Your mother is off with her sister somewhere"

"She is, why?" Draco asked.

"Some sister thing, I'm not sure." Lucius said.

"I wish you would have told me earlier." Draco sighed "Alright then, the Leaky Caldron it is, we can get her a room." Draco nodded.

"I'm not paying for a stranger." Lucius hissed.

"Fine, then take the money from my trust fund." Draco stormed back over to Briar, forcing a smile.

"I should get going." Briar said standing up. "Thank you." She said to Draco grabbing her stuff, starting to walk away. Before she got to far Draco grabbed her shoulder, causing the girl to turn and looked at the boy.

"We're staying at the Leaky Caldron, you can stay there too." Draco said. Briar looked over Draco's shoulder and saw a tall man glaring at her. "Are you ok?" Draco asked as he watched the girl.

Briar started to open and close her mouth, like she was struggling for air. She fought to get free of Draco's grip but it was useless. She collapsed, Draco catching her before her head hit the ground, completely confused.

---

A few hours later Briar awoke and glanced around. She was laying in a bed in a dark room. She sat up and looked around, eyeing a small window. A trunk sat at the end of the bed. The room was completely empty otherwise. Briar heard stern footsteps from outside the room and tried to hide under the sheets.

"You're up." Draco said walking into the room. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Briar whispered, lowering the bed sheets.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Draco stated. "What's going on?"

"Promise not to tell?" Draco nodded and sat on the bed. "My last relationship was really bad, the worst guy I could have chosen. I saw him in Diagon Alley today, I guess I got caught up in a flashback."

"So, if I'm assuming correctly, you've been raped, beaten, and are now alone?" Briar nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Briar shook her head.

"Do you want dinner?" Draco asked.

"No, thank you." Briar said laying down. She groaned and turned on her side, arms crossed over her stomach, her back to Draco. Draco reached over the girl and touched his hand to Briar's forehead.

"You're burning up." Draco said.

"It's normal for me, I'll be fine. Thank you though." Briar whispered softly.

"My father and I are in the room next to you. I'll be in there. You rest." Draco said, before getting up and leaving.

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Train Rides

Chapter 2- Train rides

The next day came and went. Then came the time to go to Hogwarts. Draco sat with Briar in a compartment. Crab and Goyle had been expelled that summer.

"Ah, Draco, here you are." A tall boy, with short black spiky hair said while he walked into the compartment. Followed by a boy that was a head taller than the other one, with very short hair.

"Blaise, Rob, I'd like you to meet the newest Slytherin, Briar." Draco said nodding towards Briar. Briar smiled.

"Briar? What type of name is that?" The smaller one said.

"Shut up, Rob." The other one pulled the girl close to himself, his arms around her waist. "I'm Blaise, in my fifth year, do you want to be close friends?" Blaise said. His hand rubbed the girl's side until her shirt was pulled up and he was rubbing her side.

"God, Blaise, give it a rest." Draco groaned. Briar brook away from the spiky haired boy and took a seat next to Draco. Blaise sat down next to the girl and just smiled at her.

"Your friend is starting to scare me." Briar whispered to Draco.

"Sorry." Draco whispered.

"So, Malfoy, how was your summer?" Rob asked.

"Great. Finished my homework right away, played some Quidditch." Draco said. "What did you two do?"

"We had to visit our grandparents in France." Blaise groaned.

"It was the pits." Rob said.

"Are you two brothers?" Briar asked dumbly.

"Cousins." Blaise said. He leaned over and whispered something into the girl's ear, brushing his lips over her ear. Briar forced a smile and looked over at the Draco.

"Shit, I have to go sit with the prefects for about an hour." Draco said. "Sorry. Later." Draco ran out of the compartment.

"I'm gonna go find my friends." Rob said and then left.

"So, what's a sexy girl like you hanging out with Malfoy for?" Blaise asked.

"I'm new and he was the first person I met." Briar said.

"So, do you like him?" Blaise asked slinging an arm around the girl.

"As a friend yes, but nothing more." Briar said.

"And may I ask why a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Blaise said. "The last one didn't treat you right?" Briar blushed.

"You could say that." Briar said.

"How about you give me a try, I'll promise to treat you right." Blaise whispered. Briar looked at the boy, his deep brown eyes somewhat creepy. He placed his finger under the girl's chin, leaned over, and brushed his lips against the girl's. Briar pushed the boy away and started to walk out of the compartment.

Briar stopped, remembering that she had no where else to go. She sighed and sat down in the furthest corner away from Blaise, pulling out a book and starting to read. "A muggle book, you must be crazy." Blaise laughed. Briar rolled her eyes and ignored the boy.

For the next hour Briar tried to read but Blaise kept trying to hit on her. Briar just rolled her eyes and glared daggers at him.

"Hey, I'm back." Draco said walking back into the compartment.

"Thank the lord." Briar mumbled. She kept on reading while the two boys played a game. About a half an hour later Draco got curious about what the girl was reading.

"Briar?" Draco whispered. The girl put down her book and looked at the boy. "What are you reading?"

"Interview with a Vampire." She mumbled. Draco moved closer to the girl, reading, a page or two, over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" A pug-faced girl had walked into the compartment. She had short brown hair and was glaring at Briar.

"Pansy, this is Briar. She's a new Slytherin, fifth-year." Draco smiled, remaining close to the blonde.

Pansy sat down across from the other girl, continuing to glare at the girl that seemed so close to Draco.

"I'm going to find another compartment." Briar whispered to Draco, finally getting annoyed with the two people sitting across from her.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked softly.

"Not really, but we can talk later." Briar said and then left. She walked down the corridor until she felt far enough away from Blaise's harrasment and Pansy's stares. She knocked on the nearest door and slid it open. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Are you new?" A red haired boy asked.

"Sort of." Briar whispered. "I'm a transfer student."

"Come on in. What year are you in?" A black haired boy said.

"I'm a fifth year. The name is Briar." She smiled.

"I'm Hermione, the red head is Ron, and the other one is Harry. We're all fifth year Gryffindors. Have you been sorted yet?" The only girl smiled.

"Slytherin." Briar said. "My old school chose it for me."

"I bet if you want, Dumbledore will let you be sorted. You don't seem like a Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Ron, Hermione, it's your turn to patrol the corridor." Katie Bell, the head girl, said sticking her head into the compartment.

"We'll be back later." Ron said. Him and Hermione stood up and walked into the corridor.

"So, did your parents have to move for a job?" Harry asked.

"I never knew my parents, they didn't want me or they died, I don't know what to believe." Briar said.

"The same happened to me, I live with my muggle Aunt, Uncle, and cousin now." Harry said.

"I was adopted by muggles. They kicked me out when they found out I was a witch. They were big Christians and they thought I'd be practicing black magic." Briar said.

"So then, how did you end up here?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Briar said.

"I understand." Harry said. "I don't like talking about my past either." Briar looked at the boy, feeling her heart skip as she met his emerald gaze.

A few hours past and soon everyone was sitting in the great hall. The last of the first years were done sorting, and a teacher went to grab the sorting hat.

"Minerva, wait just a minute before putting the sorting hat away." Dumbledore said, everyone was baffled. "We have a new transfer student in the fifth year, and her other school chose a house for her, but the sorting hat said it's a mistake to not sort her here. So, Miss Briar Autumn, please come up here."

Briar slowly stood up, from her seat beside Draco, -which Pansy quickly took- and walked up to the front of the great hall. She sat on the stool and shut her eyes as the worn out hat was placed on her head.

"Ay, there are things here not seen by others or even yourself." The hat whispered into the girl's ear. "You've lied, you do remember your first parents, abusive, and both muggles. Then you were adopted at age eight, just to be beaten, and raped by them at age eleven. Then to run off to a man, where it happened again. Your heart is filled with pain and hatred. You would make a great Slytherin, but your destiny is set." He whispered into the girl's ears. Briar had tears welling in her eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" She heard the sorting hat yell.

All the Gryffindors stood up and yelled. Draco just sat there stunned. Briar stood up and set the hat on the stand before walking over to the three she met on the train. She glanced at Draco and felt her stomach lurched.

"I've got to go." Briar whispered.

"The password to the common room is 'Godric', it's behind the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress." Hermione whispered. Briar nodded and walked off.

Draco soon stood up and left, hoping to catch the girl. He looked around and saw the front door closing, he took a deep breath and followed the girl.

"Briar." He whispered seeing the girl leaning against a tree.

"I'm a mudblood, I knew my real parents, they beat me until I was eight. Then I was adopted, and when I was eleven they started to beat and then rape me. I ran away to the guy I told you about and it happened all over again. I was only put in Slytherin because I was angry." Briar cried. "I hated my other school, the teachers hated me and they labeled me a bad egg, put me Slytherin because that's where the bad eggs go."

"Come here." Draco said pulling the girl into a hug. Briar just cried. "It'll be ok." Draco said.

"B-Briar." Harry whispered walking up to the two. Briar turned and looked at the raven haired boy. Draco uncoiled his arms from around the girl and took a step back.

"I'll let you Gryffindors talk." Draco said, walking off.

"Draco, Dumbledore wants to talk to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefects." Harry said.

"You called me Draco?" Draco said, cocking his eyebrow, looking at the boy. Harry just shrugged. Draco turned away and walked towards the school.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked touching the girl's cheek.

"The sorting hat just told me something I didn't want to hear. Something about my past." Briar said.

"Did you think about what I asked you on the train?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, you don't want me." Briar said looking at the lake. "I'm a mudblood and I've been raped and abused most of my life."

Harry stood in front of the girl and placed a finger under her chin. "Being alone and upset are a bad combination, and I don't care about your past or about you having muggle parents." Harry said.

Briar looked into Harry's green eyes and gulped. "Harry, the last time I had a boyfriend it didn't end to well."

"Please, take a chance on me. We spent hours on the train talking, and I know we both felt the chemistry." Harry pleaded. Briar gulped, closed her eyes, and nodded. She soon felt Harry's soft lips touch hers, they were like feathers. She opened her eyes and saw Harry staring at her.

"But why?" She whispered.

"Well, for the first time I felt like someone knew how I actually felt, and I just wanted to be with you. And when I really like someone I don't beat around the bush." Harry grinned.

He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and held her closely.

"Don't you two look cozy." Hermione said walking up to them, Draco behind her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins need to get along more, so he swapped the boy prefects in both houses. So, Ron's still a Gryffindor but he lives in the Slytherin dorms. And Draco takes Ron's place in the Gryffindor dorm but he's still a Slytherin." Hermione explained.

"So, I have to share a dorm with him?" Harry said pointing to Draco.

"No, I have a single dorm." Draco said. Harry nodded. "All prefects have their own dorms now."

"It's getting cold out here, can we go up to the common room?" Briar asked. Harry nodded. He took hold of the girl's hand and they all started to walk towards the school.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Draco said at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance to the school.

"Ok." Harry said.

"Come on, Briar, lets leave them be." Hermione said, Briar nodded and they both walked into the school.

"What's going on?" Harry said sitting down on the steps.

"What's going on between you and Briar?" Draco asked sitting down next to the boy.

"You like her. That's why you care for her so much." Harry said.

"I met her three days ago, and I don't know, she became like a sister to me." Draco said. "She seemed lost in Diagon Alley and I couldn't help but help her out. She fainted and I sat with her for hours until she woke up."

"We met on the train ride here and I instantly liked her a lot." Harry said. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she just said yes."

"Take care of her." Draco said.

"I think since we both really care for Briar, we should at least call a truce." Harry said.

"A Slytherin and Gryffindor friends?" Draco said stifling a laugh.

"Well, this year is going to be full of surprises, so why not?" Harry shrugged. "Besides, you're living in the Gryffindor dorms, and you're like a brother to my girlfriend, I think sooner or later it will happen."

"So, we're going to forget what happened in the past just like that?" Draco said.

"Yeah, why not?"

A/N- Ok, I know her Briar and Harry got together quickly but the plot doesn't have anything to do with Harry and Briar's relationship. But I do need reviews, I know people are reading, now review!!! Please!


	3. Twist and Turns

Sorry for the long time between updates, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

Chapter 3- twist and turns

The first month passed in a blur. Draco, Hermione, Briar and Harry became close friends. Ron seemed to have drifted though. He started eating with the Slytherins at every meal. Pansy was hanging all over him, instead of Draco, and in return Ron hung all over Pansy. He had stopped talking to Harry and Hermione; he even refused to talk to Fred, George, and Ginny.

It was the first weekend in October and the common room was empty except for Harry, Briar, Hermione and Draco. Briar stared into the roaring fire, a paper in her hands.

"Briar, are you ok?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her and touching her hand.

"I'm not muggle born. After I was born, my real parents left. I was adopted by muggles, and then adopted again when I was five or so. I mean, I always knew I was adopted, and I barely remember my first family, I always thought that they were my real family." Briar took a deep breath. "A friend from my other school said that the hospital that his mom works at had my birth certificate and he got a copy and sent it to me." Briar said.

"Who were your real parents?" Draco asked.

"Well, it looks like my mom's name was erased. Only my dad's name is legible, Tom Riddle." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Draco, Hermione, and Harry screamed.

"I know, Voldemort." Briar whispered. She fell against Harry and started to cry. She rolled up her sleeve reviling the dark mark. "So, this must be more than a birth mark."

"Oh God." Harry whispered.

"What should I do?" Briar asked.

"Come with me." Draco said. "I know who can help." He got up, from the armchair he was sitting in, and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Who? Dumbledore?" Hermione asked looking questioningly at the boy.

"The only other person we know that has the dark mark, Snape." Draco said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"You two can go, we'll stay here, Snape doesn't exactly like us." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

Briar kissed Harry's cheek and then followed Draco out of the common room. Within minutes they were walking into the Potion's classroom. Snape looked up from the potion he was brewing, eyeing the students suspiciously.

"Professor, we need your help." Draco asked walking up to the teacher, Briar behind him.

"How may I help?" Snape asked. Briar lifted up her left sleeve and showed the man the dark mark. "Oh dear, Merlin." Snape mumbled. "Draco, leave." Snape snapped. Draco turned and ran out of the room. "Sit."

Briar sat down and looked at the desk. She felt Snape's eyes bore into her head. She drew circles with her finger into the desk top.

"What happened?" Snape asked pulling up a chair and sitting in front of the girl.

"I was born with the mark. I'm Voldemort's daughter, I just found out." Briar said. "Ah." Briar winced grabbing her arm.

"He's calling you." Snape said.

"Where? How?" Briar said.

"Come with me."

The two got up and rushed out of the school and down a dirt road until they were off of school grounds. Snape grabbed the girl's arm roughly and turned in place.

Within seconds they were standing in the middle of a large room, a hooded man standing by a roaring fire.

"Severus," the man said turning around. "Please leave us be." Snape nodded, turned, and then left. "Please, have a seat." Briar walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"So, you're my father?" Briar asked timidly.

"Yes, and now you know." The man said. "You have questions, ask them."

"Who's my mother?" Briar asked.

"She was my friend from school, and the first death eater. We fell in love and then had you. She died giving birth to you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I gave you up. I tried to hide some of your magic from you, so you would appear to be a mudblood." The man said. "But now that you know, I don't have to hide a thing."

"You left me with muggles to be beaten and raped, just because you didn't want me to get hurt." Briar said.

"I never wanted you to get beaten and raped, and trust me the people that did that have paid with their lives. Including the man who was your first boyfriend, even though he was a loyal death eater." He said.

"Would you ever have contacted me if I didn't find out myself?" Briar asked.

"Yes. You are my daughter, no matter what I would have found you." He walked over and handed his daughter a wine glass full of what looked like apple juice.

"I don't want to be a death eater." Briar said sipping the drink. The liquid was bitter, burning the top of her mouth, it wasn't apple juice

"We'll see about that, but for as long as you have my blood in you, the mark stays." Briar nodded.

"Is your blood the reason I was put into Slytherin first?" Briar asked.

"I am the heir to Slytherin, and now you are too, the air around give off the Slytherin vibe that can't be mistaken. Your former teachers felt this. I just never thought that stupid hat would put you in Gryffindor." He spoke, his words still causing the hairs on the back of Briar's neck to stand on end.

"The sorting hat thought I was muggle born, and he thought I'd do better in Gryffindor." Briar said. "And I have."

"You're tired, aren't you? Because you don't know what you're saying." He said touching her cheek. Briar nodded, wanting to recoil from the cold touch. "Come with me." He stood up and walked towards the door. Briar got up and followed him. "Well, first, would you rather sleep here, or have Severus take you back to school?"

"Well, I have homework to do. And Harry is probably worried." Briar mumbled to herself.

"Harry?" The man snapped, eyes squinting at the girl.

"My boyfriend." Briar whispered weakly.

"You're going out with Potter." Briar nodded meekly. "I could use you." The man said, running a cold finger down her cheek.

"You just appear in my life after 15 years, and now you just want to use me, no." Briar yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Don't worry, I won't use you. But after a while, you'll accept the fact that you were meant to be a dark wizard, like me." The man said patting the girl's shoulder.

"I'll never be like you. You're just an angry bastered who had a bad childhood, so you decided to destroy everyone who you dislike. I'd kill myself before I end up like you." Briar yelled.

"Briar, you shouldn't say that. I won't force you to become like me, but it is your destiny." The man said, touching the girl's cheek. "I want you to come to the death eater meetings from now on, Severus will bring you. But just remember, I'll always be here for you." He said. Briar nodded.

Just then Snape walked into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but if we don't return to school soon people will start to wonder." He spoke. The dark lord nodded.

"Remember what I told you, Briar." The man leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. Briar fell down, out cold.

---

The next morning Briar woke up and looked around. She saw that she was in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sitting on the floor next to her, asleep.

"H-Harry." She whispered. Harry groaned, and slowly looked up at the girl. He reached over and touched her cheek gently.

"Hey, Snape brought you back, you were already asleep, I decided to stay up with you." Harry whispered.

"Thanks. I know you want to talk about what happened last night, but I don't want to." Briar said.

"Ok." Harry smiled. "Do you want to go breakfast?" Briar shook her head, no. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't have permission." Briar said. She sat up and instantly laid back down. "Ow." She whispered.

"You ok?" Harry said.

"Yeah, just a headache." Briar whispered. "How about you go to Hogsmeade, I have homework to do." Briar said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Briar nodded and kissed the boy. "I'll bring you back something." Harry smiled.

"You don't have to." Briar said blushing.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Harry said. "I should probably get going; Hermione and Draco are waiting for me." Harry said sadly.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Briar said. Harry shook his head. He stood up and held out his hand. Briar took the hand and the two left. They walked to the front entrance and they stopped in their tracks.

By the front door, Hermione leaned against the wall, Draco's arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. Their mouths were locked in what looked like a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart, Draco leaning his forehead on Hermione's, both smiling.

Harry and Briar walked up to the two, and Draco and Hermione broke apart, blushing. The four just stood there for a minute.

"Let's get to Hogsmeade." Draco said. Briar lightly kissed Harry, and gave Hermione and Draco friendly hugs. Harry, Hermione, and Draco then left.

Briar leaned against a wall, letting her tears fall. She slowly walked around the empty school, until she found herself outside of Snape's office.

She turned away and found herself face to face with Blaise. "Hey, baby girl." He grinned. He pressed his lips against hers. His hands were tightly holding the girl's arms to her sides. He pushed her into the Slytherin common room.

She saw a familiar girl smiling. She screamed but was soon gagged. She was dragged up to the boy's dormitory and shoved into a room.

After an hour Briar woke up on the floor of the Slytherin boys' dorm room. Her mouth was dry, the taste of metal lingering on her tongue. The past hour came back to her with a jolt and Briar became cold, numb even.

Briar quickly dressed and left the dorm. She ran to the potion classroom, slamming the door after herself, and fell down, crying.

"Miss Autumn." A stern but calm voice said. Briar looked up and saw Snape standing there. "Are you alright?" Briar shook her head no. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Snape was different and it scared the girl. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she jumped away. She quickly stood up and ran away, heading for the Library.

---

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room, seeing only a group of first years. He turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Could you go and see if Briar's in her dorm?" He asked. Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs. She returned shortly.

"She's not there." Hermione said. Harry frowned.

"I bet she's in the library, you know how tough the Transfiguration essay is." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Come on, let's go to dinner, I bet she'll be there soon." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He pocketed a small box and followed his two best friends out of the common room.

Ten minuets later, Briar walked into the dining hall and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hey, where were you? And what happened to your face?" Harry said, running his finger over a cut on her temple.

"I was in the library doing research for Transfiguration. I was carrying a lot of books and fell." Briar said touching the cut. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"It was ok." Harry said. "I missed you though." Harry touched the girl's arm. Briar flinched and moved away.

"I'm not hungry, I'll see you later." She stood up and quickly left.

"Those cuts weren't caused by falling." Hermione whispered. Harry stood up and ran after the girl, Draco and Hermione behind him. They ran out of the castle and saw it.

On top of the tallest tower, stood Briar, looking like she was about to jump.

"_Accio Firebolt!"_ Harry yelled. Briar jumped just as Harry's broom flew into his hands. He zoomed up and caught the girl. He flew back down to his friends and set the girl down.

"I'm sorry." Briar whispered and then blacked out.

Harry picked up the girl and ran into the school heading straight for the hospital wing. Draco picked up Harry's broom and took Hermione's hand. Hermione fell against the boy crying.

After about a half an hour Draco and Hermione made their way to the infirmary and saw Harry there, crying silently.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked.

"She was raped and beaten while we were in Hogsmeade." Harry said, head in his hands. "Some of the wounds can't be healed right away."

"Oh my God." Hermione said under her breath.

"Harry." Madam Pomfrey said. "You can go in and see her now." Harry nodded and walked into the room where all the beds were and saw Briar curled up on one of them. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"It'll be ok, come on." Draco said. The three friends walked over to the girl, Harry reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. Briar flinched and started to whimper.

"Briar, it's only us. We're here to help." Harry said. Briar turned around, tears falling down her cheeks. "Who did it? Who hurt you?"

"I can't tell, they'll hurt me." Briar mumbled.

"Briar, we won't let them near you again." Harry said. Briar locked eyes with the boy and then looked away.

"Blaise and Pansy." Briar whispered.

"I'm going to go deal with some Slytherins." Draco said.

"Don't worry. They won't know what you told us." Hermione said. Hermione and Draco nodded and then left.

"I should have stayed with you today, I'm sorry." Harry said sitting down.

"It's not your fault." Briar said. Harry pulled out the small box from before.

"I said I'd get you something." Harry whispered. "It's a little locket."

Briar took the box and opened it looking at the necklace. She closed the box and set it on the nightstand. She curled into a tight ball and let her tears fall.

"I was so worried." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just didn't want to live. Thank you for saving me." Briar whispered.

A/N- Well, I know parts of this chapter might be off, or just dark, but it will get better, I promise!!! Keep reading! And please REVIEW!!! Please!


End file.
